Snowflake Kisses
by raptoregg64
Summary: For Jellicle Week December. The sequel to Broken Glass, Broken Dreams- and probably the last one in the series. Coricopat and Jemima have finally returned to the Jellicles with their tribe, and are slowly beginning to make amends with the Junkyard Cats...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**~SK~**

**Coricopat's POV**

"What is she _thinking?" _ Tumble hisses to me as we watch my mate calmly walk up to the gates of the Jellicle Junkyard.

I shrug.

"Honestly, Tumble, I have no clue. All I know is that we can't survive like this anymore- scrounging around for food, beating off Pollicles, and fighting furiously to protect our little scrap of turf. We're struggling to survive."

He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I guess you're right, Cori… how're you feeling today, by the way?"

I frown, batting at the brown-and-white tom with my paw.

"I'm not a kitten. I don't need you to check up on me every five minutes." I pause for a moment before answering. "I'm fine, Tumble. Don't worry about me."

I turn around, the dumpster we're on creaking beneath me, to watch Jemima.

"Someone's coming," Electra whispers from the sidewalk beside us. My tribe darts further into the shadows as a silver tabby tom- Munkustrap- leaps over the rusty gate and lands in front of his stepdaughter. We're hiding because… well, what if our apologies go unaccepted, and we're attacked by the Jellicles? (Not that it's likely, but still.)

I twitch slightly, straining to hear their conversation.

"… what are you doing here, Jemima?" Munkustrap questions, seeming mildly confused.

"I… I want to apologize, Daddy. On the behalf of me and the others who were exiled." Jemi swallows slightly. "You were right. We… aren't doing so well on the streets." She glances back in my direction, frowning sadly. "Tanto was killed by Macavity's henchrats a little while ago. Cori hasn't been taking it well."

I scowl. It was true that I still had some bad days, but they were getting fewer and farther between. Yet everyone treated me like I was made out of glass!

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jemima," Munkus murmurs, seeming like he really _is_ sorry. "And… I've been doing some thinking, while you were away. I now realize that my behavior regarding you and Coricopat was unacceptable. I would like to withdraw my orders of exile… that is, if you'd be willing to come back to the tribe."

She beams at him, and I also put forth a small smile, venturing out from the shadows. The others follow cautiously behind me.

"All of us?" I inquire, looking him in the eye.

"Of course, Coricopat," Munkustrap replied, meeting my gaze equally. "All of you."

Jemi looks at me- one of those glances that say a whole conversation.

"We'll return," we decide immediately as I wrap an arm around her waist.

Munkus smiles at us, and I think that he really means what he says next.

"Welcome back to the family. I'm glad you've returned."

**~SK~**

**Here it is! The sequel to Broken Glass, Broken Dreams! This chapter turned out kinda weird, and it's really short, but… *shrugs*And, surprisingly, there won't be much angst in this one! Except, perhaps, for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Misto?" I call softly, spotting the tuxedo tom a few feet away from the Junkyard gate the next morning. His shoulders are shaking, but he doesn't make a sound. He doesn't even seem to notice that I'm here.

I quickly walk over to him, kneeling beside him and ignoring the fact that mud- a mixture of last night's rain and the Junkyard's dirt- is sticking to my knees and paws.

"What's wrong?" I question quietly, raising an eyebrow. "We're back at the Junkyard now, we're accepted, and we're safe… so why are you so upset?"

"I wonder," Mistoffelees snaps suddenly, lifting his head up to glare at me. "_Maybe _it's because everyone else in our group seems to be pairing up right now and finding their happy endings… except for _me_. I mean, you and Jemi are finally getting along with the ever-so-charming Protector, Electra's somehow dating Pounce, Cetty's with Tumble… makes a tom feel kinda like a third wheel, y'know?"

I frown, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll get better," I tell him comfortingly (at least, I hope it was comfortingly.)

"How can you say that?" the tuxedo tom cries angrily, shoving me away and standing up as raindrops begin pouring from the sky yet again.

"I can say it because I have hope," I reply firmly, crossing my arms.

"You didn't seem to have much hope when Tanto died," he retorts, and I step back slightly, shocked that he would even _try_ to go there. "Did it ever occur to you that I might have loved your sister? We never told anyone, because we were always afraid of your reaction. And now she's _dead, _and it's all _your_ fault, Coricopat!" He seems to run out of steam towards the end of the sentence, and his head droops, tears mixing into the pouring rain as they fall from his cheeks, like dew dripping from a tree's leaves.

Dear Bast. I sound overly poetic today, don't I?

Sorry, sorry- ignore my above comment if you're reading this, Misto. It's insensitive. Forgive me, O Great Sparkly One.

Ignore that comment, too.

"Listen, I miss Tanto, too," I tell him softly. "And I would have accepted you guys being together, you should've known that." I decide not to remark on his finishing sentence.

Misto looks up at me, wiping away his tears.

"Well, it's sort of too late now," he states bitterly, before turning and walking away.

I sigh, but don't follow him. It seems like I make up with one cat just before having another one hate me…

**~SK~**

**Once again, this wasn't great. But I was kinda stuck on what to do for the Heartache chapter, and this was all I could think of. -_-**

**Poor Misto… and Cori…**

**The next chapters probably won't be as angsty!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


End file.
